Meals and Miles
by Colonel Sho
Summary: The view from the mirror ~ Ian Irvine. Karan and Llain are on the're way to Shazmak with certain problem getting in their way. PLZ Rnr!


Meals and miles  
  
  
"Poke."  
  
Karan prodded Llian in his sleep, so he rolled over. Karan clung onto his covers and pulled them from him. Llian shivered and flung an arm out looking for the warmth of his blanket. Karan dangled it just in front of his hand, just so that it was out of his reach. For a moment she thought he'd given up and gone back to sleep then he turned on his back and his eyes shot open.  
  
"What!"  
  
He gave her a cold glance one full of loathing. Karan smiled.  
  
"Morning."  
  
She said beaming. He frowned and blocked the sunlight with his hands. Karan went out of his sight for a moment and sat herself down by the log fire.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
He yawned, stretching out.  
  
"Dawn."  
  
Karan simply stated and proceeded to stoke the fire. Llian sat up and looked out into the forest, after he was satisfied that no whelm were going to jump out and cut his throat he turned to watch Karan, the morning sun lifting her pale features and the sunlight catching every plum highlight in her hair. He smiled momentarily then caught himself grinning like a shumck and stopped before Karan saw him.  
She looked up from the burning embers and saw Llian starring into his sleeping bag, checking for snakes more than likely Karan mused. She studied his slug-like movements and looked at his puzzled expression. Sleep was caked in the corners of his eyes and his hair was all fluffy and messed up, he looked very cute ... and then he yawned once more. Karan could have sworn she saw his tonsils.  
  
"What?"  
  
He said flatly when he saw her starring at him.  
  
"It's rude to stare."  
  
Karan considered this then blinked and went back to poking the fire. Llian shook his head and resumed checking his pack for any small bugs or members of the reptilian family that may have decided to take up residency in his lunch box.   
Karan sighed and shook her own head - men...  
  
"Gah!"  
  
Llian startled her and interrupted her trail of thought. She jumped up from the fire and looked panicked. Llian was flapping something around in the air and doing a mad crazy dance in his sleeping bag.  
  
"Llian?"  
  
He stopped dancing and tried to reclaim what dignity he had left. Llian cleared his throat and caught Karan's eyes on his naked body. He went a different shade of pink and yanked the covers from the ground. Karan giggled and went slightly red herself, but the haze from the fire hid it well. Llian slumped to the ground wrapping himself in his quilt and wiped his slime-covered journal clean. He looked around quickly, checking that he hadn't invited any slimier creatures into his sleeping sack or backpack.   
Content that the area was bug liberated he settled down and pulled his trousers on, once again he became aware of Karan watching him.  
  
"What?"  
  
He tried to sound proud and dignified but his inner feelings showed that he was embarrassed and oh so slightly freaked out. Ever since he was a kid he had hated slimy bug like things and finding one crawling through the pages of his notebook wasn't something he had wanted at this hour.   
Karan sat back on her haunches.  
  
"Nothing. What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
Llian grimaced as he saw Karan stir something that resembled green tea into a mug for him. He swallowed hard as she handed the cup to him; whilst warming his hands on the outside of the porcelain something struck him.  
  
"Karan."  
  
This was a question, she could feel it tingling up her back, he always used his 'voice' when he was asking questions, as though it made him more assertive.  
  
"You've been travelling rough for well over 3 months and yet, your china is in perfect condition."  
  
Ok maybe not a question but he still used the voice. She smiled at his earnest mind.  
  
"Always questioning things aren't you Llian."  
  
She stated opening up a box and pouring its contents into the pot perched above the fire. Llian shuddered and held his stomach as the liquid resembling substance simmered away.  
  
"It's what I'm trained to do. To always be on my toes, keeping my mind alert."  
  
He said confidently, taking a sip from the thick fluid in his beaker.  
  
"Yes, shame you're not so alert with your sense of touch."  
  
She said grinning as she watched that same slimy bug make it's way over Llian's kneecap.  
  
"Woah!"  
  
He fell backwards, legs flinging up in the air. He sat up again his eyes darting around his squatting space. Karan watched with interest.  
  
"You know they have bug spray for those things."  
  
She assured him, taking a bite of something that resembled a mouldy carrot. Llian starred at her once more, unsure whether to make a noise, in case it made him even less of a man in her ever-watchful eyes.  
  
"What's on your mind Chronicler?"  
  
She asked, settling on the log by the fire. Llian shook his head and pulled on his top.  
A flash of green caught Karan's attention, it was the green amulet he wore around his neck glistening in the firelight. The jade stone shone, her own emerald green eyes danced as it draggled from Llian's neck.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He replied, straightening out the cuffs on his woven shirt. Karan sat poised with another question.  
  
"It's the only thing I have of my home."  
  
Llian said, answering her unasked question. Her eyes left the gleaming stone and rested on his face. His eyes softened at the mention of his home. He smiled and tucked the necklace under his shirt.  
  
"It's something my mother gave me the day I left home."  
  
Karan smiled.   
  
"I don't have any close family."  
  
She said, shuffling her feet around in the snow.  
  
"I have two sisters."  
  
Llian added.  
  
"And how I miss them."  
  
Karan could sympathize with this feeling. She could barely remember her parents, how tragically they had died. Karan hung her head so as Llian couldn't see the tears welling in her eyes.  
Llian moved and sat himself down beside Karan, he smiled at her, she smiled back, any sign of her upset vanishing as she flashed him her winning smile. They sat for what seemed a while as they're minds locked like they had done before they had even met back at Llian's telling.  
Llian grabbed her arm.  
  
"Karan ... the Whelm."  
  
He said with panic showing in his chocolate eyes.   
The Whelm were able to tap into Karan's mind as she is a sensitive. They were able to track them using Karan's own talents against her. They came to her in her dreams, numerous times when she had been clinging to Llian for warmth he had woken her for she was broadcasting her every dream, her every thought to the wild creatures that hunt her.  
As Llian gripped her arm, images flooded his mind; pain, torture, faces that seemed familiar though he had never met them. He was sharing Karan's thoughts.  
Llian called her name once more and she stopped broadcasting, the experience leaving her weak. She hadn't meant to reveal her thoughts to anyone but Llian's heartfelt account had stirred memories and images within her.  
Karan slumped on to Llian shoulder with the after-sickness. Llian bowed his head. Karan had known so much pain in her short-lived life, so much distress. Llian couldn't help but be affected by this. The confused images had struck a nerve, he felt what Karan had been feeling all these years and it all hit him at once!  
A single tear tumbled from Llian's cheek as he realised how much pain Karan must be in. And he was powerless to do anything, this too was a terrible feeling - wanting so much to help but it being the only thing you cannot do.  
Karan wept while Llian continued to stir the steaming stew. He added his own touch to it, him being a slightly more audacious cook than Karan.  
So a few herbs and spices later the mix was ready. Llian roused Karan who had fallen asleep on her log by shaking her shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
She mumbled softly, her head still throbbing from the after-sickness. Llian brought the spicy smelling stew under her nose; Karan wrinkled her face and took the bowl graciously. Karan, the ever-picky eater even after all the time she had spent starving to death in the forests around Lake Neid, ate the spiced food cautiously, smelling each spoonful before lifting it to her mouth. Llian, who was accustomed to eating spicy foods for the Zain had brought him up on them since he was old enough to digest, ate with relish for who knew when he would have another decent meal. It could be days before they were able to sit down like this and eat a hearty meal for the Whelm were never far behind them.   
  
"This is good."  
  
She spoke with her mouth full. Llian took a loaf of not quite mouldy bread out from his pack and wiped his bowl clean with it. Karan looked down at what was left of her meal, pushing it away, suddenly losing her appetite. Llian shrugged and ate what was left of her bowl.  
  
"Pig."  
  
She didn't even try to hide that one. Llian shrugged once more.  
  
"You gotta eat when you gotta eat."  
  
She blinked.  
  
"That's your excuse?"  
  
Llian stopped her.  
  
"Ah not mine."  
  
Karan pouted, playfully.  
  
"Oh really then who's is it?"  
  
Llian shook his head.  
  
"Not an excuse."  
  
Karan winced.  
  
"Get on with it."  
  
"It's a law of the land, 'stomach eats what when stomach wants'."  
  
He rummaged in her bag and pulled out another slice of bread.  
  
"Can I have this?"  
  
Before she could answer it was moping what was left of her meal up and scooping it into his mouth. Karan cringed.  
  
"Well on your stomach be it."  
  
Llian settled down once more.  
  
"No, in my stomach be it."  
  
He grinned and packed what was left of the meal; it would be their breakfast tomorrow morning as well.  
When all was packed he and Karan were ready to walk again.  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
Was all Llian heard for an hour until he finally gave up and in spite set up his own camp behind a rock face, sheltered from the wind. He was Chronicler damn it not a mountain goat. He pulled his cloak around him and turned his back to the gale.   
By the time Karan figured out Llian was infact not the lump of rock lying in the snow, Llian had a nice fire going and was cooking dinner. Karan rounded the rock face looking irate.  
  
"Where the hell have you been!"  
  
Llian stood up and yelled at her, acting as though he had been really worried. Karan crashed to the floor by the fire. Llian placed the cooking pot on the fire and walked over to Karan. She grunted as he kicked a foot of snow at her side to goad her even more. She batted his foot away. Llian squatted down beside her for a moment then pulled her to him, wrapping them both in his cloak. To his surprise she didn't protest, she relaxed and leaned back into his chest. Llian put his chin on her tiny shoulder.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He mumbled and Karan pushed back further into him, stretching out her legs in front of her.  
  
"Oo you had better be."  
  
She sulked. Llian rubbed her arms with his bare hands and Karan shivered. Her body was like ice and his hands were no warmer, he brought them to his mouth and breathed hot air into them and rubbed them together. Satisfied that he would have friction burns tomorrow he went back to rubbing Karan warm.  
The sun was setting and after eating a familiar meal of spices and herbs, they were both ready to sleep. As Karan finished her meal, Llian actually managed to put the tent up on his own, with not a word of help from Karan, though it had taken him a good 15 minutes. Llian placed 3 fires around the camp, and the tent was enclosed in that area. Karan came wandering over, looking like death warmed up and slid inside her bag, not bothering to change. Llian collected his things, placed them in his bag and, clambered into his bag next to Karan's. By the time he had done this Karan was sound asleep, and mumbling something incoherently again. Llian shimmied the short distance between their bags and put his arms around Karan, it was going to be a long, cold night again.  
  
  
By Colonel Sho 


End file.
